Riggy Marole x reader
by Senator Lemonsnout
Summary: He was fantastic, he was outstanding. something about the tall blue rabbit was so attractive, you barely knew him but he somehow knew you entirely so fast.. One shot! this was originally on my tumblr which is Young Fox Posting


You had woken up and you knew that today was the first day of toonfest, you jumped up from your bed and threw on your f/c cloths on and headed out.

toonfest-

while you were walking through the road watching everyone having so much fun, one toon in particular stood out to you the most a blue rabbit, he was tall and just generally fun to look at, he was talking to other toons as well, maybe he was important? you wanted to greet him he started walking towards you 'gosh this guy is so adorable' you thought as you saw the way he was marching and with a beautiful grin on his face. you blinked and.. wait, how did he get here that fast? did he telliport to you? (yes its a joke to the bugs) "Howdy, good looking! you liking toonfest so far?" before you could even say ¼ of a word he budged "that's excellent! because I run toonfest!" he took a moment and looked at you funny for a second. " wow buddy, looks like the cogs certainly have gotten to you, what in micky's name happened?" that's when you remembered your horrible mistake of waltzing into the cashbot hq yesterday alone because of curiosity, your fur/scales were a mess of scratches and oil, it would take hours to scrub that off of your f/c fur/scales " had an accident, I'm fine!" you blurted out. he put an arm around you and said "I know a liar when I see one" so you sighed "yeah, ran into some pretty tough cashbots." he handed you a card "I know how that feels pal, if ya need me, ill be there in a second! literally." then he was gone, disappeared, what a strange toon.

-time skip-

you were on your final task for another 2 laff points, you were in a building that you had to take down, with 4 floors, luckily for you, you had 2 friends with you to take it down, you got to the final round of your second floor when suddenly one of them pushed you " think we really liked you? huh, toon/name?" and suddenly they just left you, both anger and despair filled your heart greeners are just too common nowadays, you really did think you had someone but not anymore, but truthfully, you felt like Nothing most of the time. you looked up and saw 4 high level cogs standing in front of you, you were not gong to survive this, a tear ran down your messy face until you remembered a certain voice with an accent " if ya need me, ill be there in a second!" you quickly' pulled out the card he gave you and sent him and whispered "I need your help.." in another blink of an eye you saw standing in front of you, a certain handsome rabbit with a grin on his face, you would have been blushing madly if you weren't in this situation, he looked surprised and turned around, almost as if he was expecting cogs. "I'm at your service" he said with a wink, now standing beside you, you decided to try out your new sound gag. "say, I didn't really get to know your name" he added "mines riggy, riggy marole!" " mines toon/name " you said he smiled and told you "well arn't you just the cutest boy/girl/other ive ever seen."

oh god your face was a burning red, he also decided to use sound, as you two attacked the cogs, you were surprised that you two took them all out in one try, what level was he anyways? you two got through all of the floors easily, it was the funnest thing you could possibly imagine, you never realisednthat fighting cogs could be so much fun, you And riggy joked around about the cogs and he tought you some battle strategies, then you two got to the last floor, your laff was getting pretty low, you turned to him with a slight frown. " I can fix that," and without warning he went up to you and kissed you, by the looks of it he looked kind of flustered too, but it was hard to tell, oddly enough it was also something you liked about him.

by the time you threw a pie at the last cog, it was about to explode so of coarse you two blocked your heads but a mechanical piece hit you.

you must have been knocked out or something because when you woke up you realized you were in riggy's arms bridal style, you felt fine and you were probably able to walk on your own. your face was burning. " whats wrong furrball/scaley?" omg, he noticed your face, you wanted to squeal " n-nothing, I'm probably just sick." he stopped and looked at you with an adoring glare "I know a liar when I see one." with that he kissed you passionately, perhaps he really did like you, and for a minute, you felt like everything..


End file.
